cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Oblivion Conflict
Category:Wars The Oblivion Conflict, also known as the Ubustar depression, is the war that kept Ubustar from becoming a powerful nation for several weeks while the nation of Oblivion whittled down its military and economy. Eventually the rest of the alliance stepped in and put a stop to the rather retarded behavior of Oblivion. Timeline -'9 May 2008' - Just 11 days after the 2 Day War was ended, another rogue state, Oblivion, declared war on Ubustar, thus beginning The Oblivion Conflict. Initial foreign aid to Ubustar was frequent, but not incredibly helpful as the country of Ubustar gradually descended into anarchy. Casualties were very high in this conflict, and Ubustar seemed doomed to a fate of backward progress, that is until, on May 16, Cthkelokanthia pledged to bring an end to the conflict. Amassing a huge army, Cthkelokanthia decided to take Oblivion straight on, and declared war. The initial battles were a huge boost in morale, as Ctheklokanthia forces ripped through those of the defending Oblivion. -'May 16' - After declaring war on Oblivion, the government of Cthklelokanthia began petitioning other governments to join the conflict and help Ubustar directly by declaring war on Oblivion. Cthkelokanthia has dubbed this effort the War Aid Compact. Signatories of the War Aid Compact: -Cthkelokanthia -Middenheim Unofficial donors to the cause: -Sleeps Holy Mountian -Rossiya -Porta ut Astrum -'May 17' - Fighting in several more valiant battles, Cthkelokanthia has reduced the forces of Oblivion to a mere 160 from its previous day count of over 400. Several hours after these battles, Oblivion submitted a peace offer, which was promptly refused. Later on that same day, Middenheim joined the fray, finally pushing Oblivion into anarchy with a paltry 73 soldiers left. At approximately 11:40 AM that morning, a resolution was drafted in an attempt to bring an end to the conflict. Both Middenheim and Cthkelokanthia submitted peace offers to Oblivion enacting an effective Cease Fire. However, a message was passed on to the offending nation, effectively demanding a tribute of $6000. To read more about this resolution visit the thread on the SAA forum at http://oldeworld.17.forumer.com/viewtopic.php?p=10627#10627 -'May 17' - A reply was received the same day stating quote "fine ill make ur stupid payment of 3g..." -'May 18, 2008' - A payment was not received in the initial 24 hours, and so a reminder message was sent out stating that Oblvion had 3 days to pay at least $3000 dollars, or the war would resume. -'May 21, 2008' - After 3 days, no payment had been received, and so Cthkelokanthia re-declared war on Oblivion. Oblivion had just gotten out of Anarchy earlier that morning, and Cthkelokanthia killed enough troops to put it back into Anarchy again. -'May 22, 2008' - A message was sent to the nation of the killer nation, a member of Sparta, after it was discovered that they had attempted to send approximately $350 in foreign aid to Oblivion. The message amounted to a request that they persuade Oblivion to make the payment so that the war could end. -'May 23, 2008' - Several obscene messages were sent by Oblivion to Sleeps Holy Mountain, some of them stating that the nation would be abandoned and that Oblivion would become permanently inactive. Top officials in the alliance have declared this a De Facto surrender and the official end to the war. Major combat operations in Oblivion have ceased, but widespread raiding and looting are still occurring, and Miepo and Cthkelokanthia still have troops garrisoned in Oblivion. -'May 24, 2008' - Cthkelokanthia's attacking force was greatly reduced down to about 7 troops and 1 tank, and Oblivion's standing army has been whittled down to just 2 soldiers. -'May 25, 2008' - Oblivion's army reduced to 0 defending soldiers, and no other military to speak of. Last activity on Cybernations was May 23, 2008. All appears as if Oblivion's ruler has abdicated his throne. Due to the count of 0 soldiers, the war is declared over, even though the game has determined that the war will not expire until the 27th of May.